


Family Game Night

by papyruswiki



Series: Papyton Week 2020 [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Papyton Week 2020, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Papyrus and Mettaton's family have traditions, and the most fun of all is when they get to play games with their kids.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Papyton Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658314
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Papyton Fics





	Family Game Night

Family game night had been a tradition in Papyrus and Mettaton’s household for years, even after their oldest daughter Connie had moved out. She had never missed a single one so far, coming by to visit every couple of weeks when they had their game night. She and her siblings, Gill Sans, Verdana, and Britney, took turns choosing what game they would play. Connie loved the intellectual game of Scrabble. Gill liked multi-player video games. ‘Dana liked to get physical and would usually take everyone outside to kick a ball around, and Britney liked a good head-scratching game of Clue. Papyrus and Mettaton never really had any preferences and were happy to let their kids choose the game as long as nobody argued over it.

Tonight, it was Gill’s turn to choose. He idly picked through his video games, tossing aside the single-player ones. After nearly ten minutes, he finally shrugged and tossed the latest version of Mario Kart over to ‘Dana.

“Oh, man, we haven’t played this in forever. We can only have four players, though…” she said.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Your dad and I will sit on the couch and watch.” Papyrus smiled and threw an arm around Mettaton.

“What if I wanted to play?” Mettaton pouted.

“I’ll sit out. This game gets way too competitive.” Connie flopped onto the couch and sighed.

“Coward,” ‘Dana teased.

“Gill, if you pick Rainbow Road, I’m disowning you,” Britney directed at her older brother.

_So be it,_ Gill signed as he loaded the game. _Tonight’s my night._

“Oh, come on!” Britney sat hard on the couch next to Connie. “Papa, you play. I refuse to do Rainbow Road, that’s always my worst one.”

“That’s everyone’s worst one, dear,” Mettaton said as he took a controller.

Papyrus took his own controller and laughed. “Not mine! I’ve lived too long and practiced too much to be bad at it.”

‘Dana gave him a look. “You’ve been practicing Rainbow Road?”

“Only when you kids aren’t around.”

“He’s not joking, I hear him yell every time he falls off the edge,” Mettaton chuckled. “Though, come to think of it, I have been hearing him yell less recently.”

Mettaton, Papyrus, Gill, and ‘Dana took their places on the floor in front of the television. The game had loaded, and they all chose their characters and karts. To everyone else’s chagrin (though they knew it was coming), when it was time to choose the course, Gill chose Rainbow Road. _It’ll warm us up,_ he grinned. _Everything’ll seem way easier after this._

“True enough,” sighed Mettaton.

All players leaned forward as the screen counted down.

“My bet’s on Papa,” Britney said.

“I dunno. Gill’s pretty good, too,” Connie pointed out.

“Shut up and just watch!” shouted ‘Dana.

The race began.

All four of them were rather competitive players, and none of them were afraid to play dirty. Gill would get Red Turtle Shells as a powerup, then deliberately fall behind his parents and sister so he could shoot the shells directly at them. Mettaton and ‘Dana were right next to each other, each trying to push the other off the edge into oblivion.

And Papyrus’s practice had paid off. He was currently in second place, quickly catching up to the random character who was in first. He ran into a powerup box and smiled as he got a Blue Shell. The race was his!

Or so he thought.

As it turned out, he was just a little too close to the person in first place and ended up getting a fair bit of knockback when the Blue Shell hit the character in first place.

“Ha HA!” ‘Dana shouted as she sped ahead of Mettaton. She passed several other players, including Gill, racing to catch up to her papa. “Looks like I’m taking this one!”

Gill couldn’t sign while holding his controller, but he grinned. He had one last Red Turtle Shell on him.

“FUCK!”

Gill sped past ‘Dana, who was spinning out over the edge.

Papyrus was still ahead, but he knew Gill was coming up fast. He could just see the finish line ahead. He checked his position— _first place!_ Oh, he had to win now! He had to please Britney, after all, she was counting on him!

Behind him, Gill hit a powerup box and came up with a Blue Shell.

Papyrus heard the fateful noise in his controller and knew he was doomed.

“GILL! When this game is over, I’m grounding you for a month!” he cried.

“Papyrus, you can’t do that!”

“See if I can’t, Mettaton!”

The race was over. Gill hadn’t won first place, but he had come out ahead of the rest of his family at third.

‘Dana threw her controller down. “Damn it. Really thought I had that one.”

Mettaton sighed. “Let’s pick an easier one to start next time.”

“You’re not really grounded, Gill. But I can’t forgive you! Betraying me like that, I can’t believe it!” Papyrus scolded.

Gill shrugged. _Run the race, run the risk._

“Okay, MY turn!” Britney slid from the couch to the floor and took Mettaton’s controller. “Let’s do Coconut Mall!”

“Connie, you play. I’m going to sit out for this one,” Mettaton said, collapsing on the couch. Connie sighed and got a controller from Papyrus, who sat next to Mettaton.

“You know, this family is really something,” Mettaton said quietly to his husband.

Papyrus nodded as he watched his children pick a new course and start the race. “I couldn’t ask for a better one.”

Mettaton snuggled into Papyrus’s side. “Should we have another?”

“Another what? Kid? I think Connie would kill us.”

“Darn right I would,” Connie called back. “I deal with enough from these bozos as it is.”

“Call me a bozo again and I’m taking it to the back yard,” ‘Dana threatened.

“Me, too!”

“Better watch out, Connie. You’ve even got Brit wanting to fight you.”

“At least finish your race first,” laughed Mettaton.

Most game nights for the family went along these lines. Despite the kids’ tendency to scrap at each other, they really did enjoy the time they got to spend together.

Papyrus and Mettaton hoped this tradition would stay for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> last Papyton Week prompt! finally it's done, 5 months late.
> 
> this was Day 7: Family.
> 
> I introduced young Connie in the last oneshot I did, and now you get to meet her siblings!
> 
> Connie is 26 years old here and normally lives with her boyfriend, but she visits her family often.
> 
> Gill is autistic and mostly nonverbal (he likes to sing). He's 23 and loves video games.
> 
> 'Dana (Verdana) is 21 and a butch lesbian who really looks up to her Auntie Undyne, if you couldn't tell.
> 
> And Britney (yes, there's a Britney font) is 13, who came as a surprise to Papyrus and Mettaton. She's very much like Mettaton and loves makeup and clothes and attention.
> 
> you may see these characters again sometime. I love to play around with them in my head, but I have yet to come up with solid storylines.
> 
> **lesbianpapyrus:** UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@lesbianpapyrus:** personal twitter


End file.
